Headaches are one of the most common pain disabilities suffered by individuals both here in the United States and all over the world. Headaches can involve the entire head (holocephalic), half of the head (hemicranias), or different parts of the head (occipital, temporal, frontal, supraorbital, etc.). Various treatment techniques and procedures have been developed for treating patients with chronic headaches. Many of these procedures involve the use of transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS). Traditional TENS utilizes adhesive paddles which are difficult to utilize above the hairline and simultaneously at different parts of the anterior, lateral, and posterior head. Additional interventional procedures have been developed in which neurostimulating electrodes are surgically implanted under the patient's skin in such a manner that they stimulate the occipital nerve, supraorbital nerve, as well as other peripheral nerve branches of the trigeminal nerve plexus via electrical current generated in a battery pack most often implanted in the patient's posterior torso or buttock area. While interventional treatments have proven helpful for many patients who suffer chronic headaches, they still have the main disadvantage of requiring a surgical procedure in order to temporarily or permanently implant the elements that administer the pain relieving electro therapy to the patient. Also, because these devices are surgically implanted, the patient may not simply remove the device when the treatment is not necessary. Further, additional surgery may be required to replace the battery pack.